This invention relates to DNA molecules having catalytic activity and methods of obtaining and using such DNA molecules.
Ribozymes are highly structured RNA molecules that carry out specific chemical reactions (e.g., cleavage of RNA, cleavage of DNA, polymerization of RNA, and replication of RNA), often with kinetic efficiencies comparable to those of most engineered enzymes.